blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X
.]] Mega Man X, shortly abbreviated as X, is a character that appears in the Mega Man comic series published by Archie Comics. Mega Man X first debut in the Mega Man comic series in ''Mega Man'' #034. The successor of his older brother Rock "Mega Man" Light, X was created by Doctor Thomas Light as the first robot with a free will and behavioral adaption, but the last robot Dr. Light created. Because of his human emotions, Dr. Light feared the world would not be ready to have robots like X, thus Dr. Light had sealed X away via capsule on September 18th, 20XX, pleading for anyone who finds it to wait thirty years before opening X's capsule. Unfortunately, Dr. Light, at his old age, would not see this day, therefore he could never see X's true potential at work. However, as a hundred years went by, Doctor Cain had found X on April 14th, 21XX. Mega Man X would later be used to make a new robotic line known as Reploids, thus making him essentially the "father" of the Reploids. Appearance X has a design much similar to his older brother, Rock "Mega Man" Light. He is slightly more taller than Rock and has cobalt and light-purple chest plate armor. He has sky-blue torso, arms, legs, and helmet attachments. His wrists, interior helmet, boots, and lower torso are colored in a regular blue. He has a red orb attached on his helmet, and X's eyes are green. History Creation Created by Dr. Thomas Light, Mega Man X was the first robot in the history of robotics to have behavioral adaptions and a human will. Created in the later days of Rock Light's era, X was advanced, far more advance, than an average robot. Because of this advancement, X was not yet ready and would be a threat to the real world if presented to the public at that time. Thus, Dr. Light had then decided to seal X inside a capsule for thirty years, a more appropriate time when robotics would be much more advanced. However, Dr. Light would not be able to see this day when X shows his full potential because of his elderly age and with no prodigy to continue his work. Mega Man X was sealed away on September 18th, 20XX. ''The X-Factor'' During an archeological expedition to find the remains of Dr. Light's research, Dr. Cain had found the remains of Dr. Light's laboratory, as well as paperwork belonging to Dr. Light on April 9th, 21XX. With this evidence, Dr. Cain searched through the remains of the laboratory and has found a capsule that the paperwork he found kept referring to. On April 13th, 21XX, having just found the capsule, a hologram message of Dr. Light appears, telling Dr. Cain that X is a special robot–with the ability to think and feel on his own. However, Dr. Light warns that if X were to break the first law of Issac's Asimov's "Three Laws of Robotics" (that being, "A robot must never harm a human being"), then things could get messy, so bad that nothing would be able to stop X. As Dr. Light confirms that thirty years must come by before X can be released, he also mentions that X was sealed on September 18th, 20XX. Realizing that it has been "considerably longer than thirty years," Dr. Cain debates on whether to open the capsule or not. But, on April 14th, 21XX, Mega Man X was released from his capsule by Dr. Cain. Impressed on how advanced X was, Dr. Cain took X to his labs to replicate his designs and fulfill Dr. Light's dream of sharing robots like X around the world. By November 22nd, 21XX, the first Reploid was created and acted much like X; a human being. By January 3rd, 21XX, Reploids are being made regularly everywhere around the world and everyone seems to like the new robots. However, X wonders if humans and Reploids are ready to co-exist this early... Dawn of X List of apperances Interior apperances * Issue #034: The X Factor, part 1 (first apperance) * Issue #035: The X Factor, part 2 * Issue #036: Ending A * Issues #037-040 * Sonic Universe issue #076 * Sonic Boom issue #008 * Issue #050 * Megaman Worlds Unite: Battles: Maverick Hunters Versus Vile * Sonic Universe issue #077 Cover apperances * Issue #034(both covers) * Free Comic Book Day 2014 (Megaman X side) * Issues #037-040 * Issue #037 (regular and convention variants) * Issue #038 (variant) * Issue #039 (variant) * Sonic Universe issue #076 (all 3 covers) * Issue #050 * Mega Man Worlds Unite: Battles (regular and sketch covers) * Sonic Universe issue #077 (regular and variant 1 covers) * Sonic Boom issue #009 (regular and variant 2 covers) * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #274 (regular and variant 2 covers) * Issue #051 * Sonic Boom issue #010 (variant 2) * Sonic the Hedgehog issue 275 (variants 1, 4 & 5) * Issue #052 (variant 1) Short Circuit apperances * Issue #034 * Issue #035 * Issue #037 * Issue #038 * Issue #040 * Sonic Universe issue #077 (cameo) Category:Reploids Category:Males Category:Heroes